The new Indigo adventures
by Th3goodguy
Summary: Ash and co. revisit the Indigio league six years later, with some changes and improvements being made along the way. UPDATE 12/11/12: Sorry I've been gone but I'm back and sorry if new chapters suckith.
1. Chapter 1: The him now

Here we go again, a Poke'mon fan fiction.

**Disclaimer y'all: I do not own poke'mon **so too bad I can't make this fic a fact. L Anyway, for my Aero smith/ Steven Tyler inspired phrase, REEEEEEEAAAAD OOOOOOOOOON!

**Warning, warning, WARNING….READ THIS! **It's been a while since I've watched the show so sorry if I make mistakes 'cause most likely I might make at least one. L

Ages:

Ash- 16

Misty- 17

Delia- 42

Brock- 20

Tracey- 19

May-18

Dawn-13

Drew- 18

Gary- 16

( other characters may appear, their ages will be noted at their appearance.)

Chapter one: The him now.

Excitement filled the air of the Ketchum residence. A raven haired teenaged trainer is seen shoveling down his breakfast obviously in a rush for something. Along with his best Poke'mon friend's face deep in a ketchup coated pokemon chow in a bowl, consuming it's food madly. The two were eating in sync with each other, showing that they've become accustomed to each other's eating habits.

If anyone knew the trainer, they'd see that he was wearing a similar type of clothing from his first journey. The hat on his head was the same, his jacket as well except for the yellow bar on the back that went from shoulder to shoulder and a yellow stripe going down the zipper.

A chocolate eyed motherly figure looked at her son and his animal companion in utter amazement since she hadn't watched the spectacle of her son attacking his food the way he was in weeks. (sorry all the episodes and movie(s) I've seen with her in them she looked like she had brown eyes so sorry if I'm incorrect) The humorous thought of him pulling a muscle from spending so much time eating properly and leaving his old eating habits, entertained her.

Recently he'd been practicing to properly as if he'd been preparing to impress someone. Delia, the mother, quickly thought of one person that he would hope to impress. Especially since in the past she'd comment on his poor table manners.

Noticing her son was nearing the end of the meal she decided to do some teasing. " So I see you're excited for getting to see misty today Ash. Do you two plan on having a make out session or something."

Ash turned a bright red while he choked on the food, due to his mothers comment, that uneasily made its way down. "Mom!" _We don't plan for it to happen_! He thought to himself cheekily. There wasn't a slight chance that he was going to give anyone the satisfaction to know he wanted to lock lips with the red head beauty.

Beauty? Why'd he think that she was beautiful? He never, until recently, even came to thinking of the girl called Misty as attractive. Now Ash was confused (not surprising due to his dense head) why was he feeling all of these things for her? Sure she was a great friend, he always enjoyed her company, and they always had a good time together, but did he actually want… more?

Thoughts from earlier in the week had come back to visit him. These were mainly thoughts about her, her eyes, her soft hair, (what he imagined was soft) her face with perfect complexion, and that gentle smile she possessed when she was happy. Like pieces to a puzzle, his thoughts about her and the strange feelings he had for her had slowly came together in his mind. _Do… I… love…Misty? _Speaking only in his mind for himself to hear. Could it be true, could it be that after all this time he has come to feeling this way about her? He already knew the answer, but couldn't help but wonder if he was crazy for loving her.

After all he didn't meet her on good terms destroying her bike practically right after fishing him out of a river. They used to fight a lot , like really a lot, like it didn't seem humanly possible for them to be able to fight as much as they did. Aside from this there were a few other things. Such as getting hit by her monstrous mallet occasionally. Being told how dense he was by her. These memories continued to build as Ash began to question whether or not he actually loved her at all.

Suddenly, Ash had a mental realization of all the good and nice times he had with Misty. The times where they would just talk while moving on the routes during their journeys. Those times where she'd cheer him on during his matches. When she would hang onto him when a bug poke'mon bothered her. How she was there for his first real tournament. Most of all, the times she comforted him when he was sad or lonely. (I don't exactly remember anything specific so if I am correct, just pick some moments that she did this.) One final memory entered his mind, the day when they had split for after his first journey. This last thought had managed to confirm in an odd way about how he felt towards her. Making him happiest he had ever been in his life.

Smiling at the pleasant memories that filled his head, reassured of his feelings for his first travel companion. With that well known grin on his face. He had come to accept what deep down he already knew. Ash Ketchum, was in love with Misty Waterflower.

Delia looked at the clock above the entrance to the kitchen, it read 12:24 p.m. almost half an hour later than Ash had planned to stay. Seeing that he was in a day dream Delia alerted her son. "**Ash! **You better hurry or you're gonna be late, and you'll miss the bus to Misty's!" She said frantically pointing at the clock.

The trainer ignored the last part of her exclaim and immediately reacted to the rest. "Oh Shi-" he was stopped by his mother pinching his lips together and cartoonly lifting him up as if a fish at the end of a fishing line. " **Waaaatch your language**!" She pitched at him with an ear penetrating screech more gruesome than nails on a chalk board. His mother despised vulgar language to the point where she had as much frightening fury as Misty's when angered. Ash apologized, terrified of his mother's rage. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" He spat then peck kissed her cheek then proceeded to the door, with car keys in hand.

"Oh no you don't! Your car stays here young man. It's for practical uses not Poke'mon." She lectured in a motherly tone, causing the teen to drop his head. He knew there was no use trying to convince her otherwise and he did not want the 'lip clamp' again.

Still, he was upset and had to say something. "So how am I going to get there? Even if I could run the whole time it would take me at least three days!" Speaking with a pouty/ matter-of-factly tone.

Delia then tried to think of an alternative choice of transport of him. A cutesy grin stretched on her face as she came to an idea. "How about you use that bike I got for you before you got your license? It should still have air in the tires since you used it for your exercises. Not to mention you'd look so adorable riding next to Misty!" His mother said , causing a shade of red to appear on her son's face.

At blinding speed Ash had entered the garage, (just for fun pretend there is one if there actually isn't.) slung his pack on his back (That's right unintentional rhyme peoples) and peddled out of the town, with an electric mouse just barely jumping on it's master's shoulder in time.

Anxious to get there fast, the teen peddled faster than he has ever peddled in his life. His speed was so great, a small vapor trail and dust picked up as he rode. This trainer had the need for speed, to close the gap that kept him from his red head friend. Unaware that he left one thing behind that would actually be grateful for leaving, his sleeping bag.

Okay, so now that you've read please review. **Even if you hate it! **I can't get better unless I have feed back so please review and report any (if any) violations. ( of which if there are I deeeeeply apologize.) And don't forget to check in on the next chapter. J


	2. Chapter 2: The her now

Here we go again, a Poke'mon fan fiction

**Disclaimer, check it out: I do not own poke'mon **so too bad I can't make this fic a fact. L Anyway, for my Aero smith/ Steven Tyler inspired phrase, REEEEEEEAAAAD OOOOOOOOOON!

**Warning, warning, WARNING….READ THIS! **It's been a while since I've watched the show so sorry if I make mistakes 'cause most likely I might make at least one. L

Ages:

Ash- 16

Misty- 17

Delia- 42

Brock- 20

Tracey- 19

May-18

Dawn-13

Drew- 18

Gary- 16

( other characters may appear, their ages will be noted at their appearance.)

Chapter two: The her now.

A red-head girl is standing in her room frantically trying to decide on an outfit to wear for the day. It was especially difficult considering she'd already packed the outfits she'd hoped to wear during her journey. Nervousness had completely taken over her mode of thinking.

"Darn it! I gotta go in… whaa! Fifteen minutes! I still have to put my hair up and my makeup and…" She stopped herself just as she remembered something. _Ash doesn't like girls who wear makeup when they 'don't need it.'_ How could she forget what he himself told her a little over a year ago.

Using the context clues that Ash had given her she remembered when he revealed this to her.

_Flashback_

-Ash is currently visiting the girl while he is home for a while.

Ash and the redhead are sitting on a couch hanging out watching Tv when Ash sees that the girl next to him has an annoyed look. He then feels that it may be due to him being there that annoys her. However he does not want to investigate into it and decides to remain silent while sadlu watching the screen.

Looking over at him She sees his depressed feature and moves to remedy this. "Ash why are you sad? What's bothering you?" She said turning off the Tv.

Ash looks in her direction, the depressed look still upon his face. "Misty, you don't have to pretend to enjoy hanging out with me if you don't want to. It's just that you didn't look happy and I thought that it was because of me." He says as if poisoned by the words that fled his mouth.

Misty grimaced watching Ash reveal his sadness and all the while acting like a hurt puppy. "oh, Ash no. I'm actually really glad you're here, I've just remembered that my sisters are forcing me to try on makeup more often and I'm not exactly looking forward to it. They're making me do it since I'm starting to… to… 'develop' now." She said blushing at what her last three words were.

After processing what he'd just heard, Ash chuckles at his friend's statement. His water trainer friend however took this as a shot at her and pulled out her mallet, ready to bring the pain. Ash sees this and quickly reacts to defend his reason for laughing.

"Misty wait! Can I please explain myself before you knock me out and send me flying off or flatten me!?" He says whimpering in fear of the menacing mallet. Misty couldn't hurt him now, he looked to cute in her opinion to send flying with her mallet. _Did I just think he looked cute? Whatever, so he's cute.. Err… let's see what he has to say._

She sat back down next to him with a smile on her face. The moment she returned to her seat her three sisters had come within ear shot of the conversation in the next room. Being unusually quiet for who they were. They heard Ash's words form into his sweet comment.

"I don't see why they think you should wear makeup. You have perfect complexion and you look pretty anyway without it. And in my opinion I like it better when a girl doesn't wear makeup." He said honestly to the girl next to him. Everyone felt happy to hear this, particularly Misty who's heart melted at her friend's kind words. _I can't believe he called me pretty! No one's ever been that nice to me! Uh.. I mean… that was nice. _The first two sentence she had shrieked in joy in her head.

_End flashback_

Why should she care how he thought she looked? She asked herself, wondering why it bothered her so much.

After all he was dense, so he probably wouldn't even notice. He always managed to find a way to annoy her, deducing the possibility of him making fun of her. God, he was clueless was one of the thoughts that ran through her head.

Then she remembered the times when he'd take such great care of his Poke'mon, how he'd stand up for them and his friends when they were in danger. She recalled the time when he had pulled her into a cave for shelter from a storm. She remembered the fear she once had when she nearly lost him at the orange islands, how she was afraid if she didn't save him when she did…

A better memory came to her of the two sitting and watching the sun set on some hill that she couldn't remember from all their travels. At nights that they had camped out and looked out into the night together. And finally, the day their journey had come to an end, when she truly believed that back then, she'd say goodbye for the last time. Until she'd gotten visits from him whenever he'd finish a journey or was passing back through Kanto while she visited . Recalling the relief of knowing that he had no intention on giving up on their friendship.

The young female questioned that word. Friendship? Is that all it was? That _is _after all what they'd called it once they'd gotten used to each other. Something changed however, something had happened along the line that created _this… this… thing, _she thought. Was there something that had slipped by her? Reviewing her relationship with Ash. Just then her train of thought was at a halt. Relationship? She analyzed the word. It hit her! _I'm in love with… oh my God! Ash! _Finally coming to grips with the truth.

Misty stood there for a moment, taking in what she had discovered. No doubt happiness, being one of her primary emotions. Shock being another. A third however had as an equal hold on her, worry. What if her boy love didn't feel the same, or was_ to dense to notice!_ Thinking a sly remark in her head. She also remembered the two other girls who traveled with him and how much nicer to him they were. Surely he would have preferred them over her. Losing confidence Misty sunk to her bed while looking to the floor.

Out of no where she recalled of a time that Ash told her about going fishing and using the precious lure that resembled her. Telling her how he always carried it with him in the handkerchief that she gave him. More importantly showing it to her to prove that through thick and thin he never allowed it to flee his possession.

Motivated by her memories she continued her search for an outfit to wear. She rifled through her drawers and her closet in a desperate hunt to find an outfit. To her luck, she had found an outfit that was perfect for today.

The water trainer was now walking down the steps with a pink jacket on her arm, yellow thin strapped tank top with a red stripe going across the middle, and denim short shorts. Hair put up in a ponytail that was long enough to touch her shoulder. Her sisters (Daisy:23, Lily:22, Violet:20) notice her outfit and gush at her as she makes her way through the room. "Lil' sis, like, you look hot! That Nash kid is gonna be drooling all over you!" Her eldest sister, Daisy cooes to her sister.

Misty blushes at this but takes note of her sister's mistake. "His name is Ash, Daisy! Not Nash, Crash, Lash, or Dash! God you never get it right and its really annoying! At least say the right name if you're going to tease me." Giving away her 'secret' feelings about him.

The other two Waterflowers take their turn in the teasing torture of their sister. "Careful Deesy, don't, like, call her boyfriend by the wrong name." Violet sassed more to Misty rather than actually addressing Daisy. "Yeah, or else she might, like, call him the wrong name the next time they're, like, frenching." The second eldest, Lily, spoke.

Infuriated that her sisters were picking on her about her and Ash. _I'd rather them go back to calling me scrawny or runt than this! _Screaming in her head at her sisters snickering remarks.

Finally managing to get everything ready she slung on her shoulder bag and decided that she wasn't going to wait for Ash to come to her whilst being taunted in her own home. So she went to the garage and reached for the keys to her convertible. She stopped and looked at the bike that Ash had bought her when they separated for the first time.

She had ridden it at least once a day every day since then, has taken great care of it ensuring its safety, and obviously had to adjust the seat since she was taller than when she first got it from him. (And just assume it is still big enough for her alright!) With a smile on her face she darted to her prized bike and put the backpack that she had previously put in the convertible the night before since she expected to be taking the vehicle instead, and put the back pack and her shoulder bag in the basket. Now seated on her bike, Misty peddles out of the garage.

Riding at her usual speed she traveled down the rode towards Ash's house. "I can't wait to start our journey together, Ash."

She said softly to the boy of her dreams for herself.

This is chapter two guys! Like it yes, no, kinda, not really hate it, love it, eaaaah? Well post reviews to tell me what yas tinks! And again please inform me and report any violations and know that I am sorry if there are any. I do try to make sure that it doesn't happen but sometimes $#!% hit's the fan. Eh heh, so yeah please keep reading if anyone is still reading. Or even has read any of this at all….. Hello? Anyone?


	3. Chapter 3: Braking

Here we go again, a Poke'mon fan fiction

**Disclaimer, check it out: I do not own poke'mon **so too bad I can't make this fic a fact. L Anyway, for my Aero smith/ Steven Tyler inspired phrase, REEEEEEEAAAAD OOOOOOOOOON!

**Warning, warning, WARNING….READ THIS! **It's been a while since I've watched the show so sorry if I make mistakes 'cause most likely I might make at least one. L

Ages:

Ash- 16

Misty- 17

Delia- 42

Brock- 20

Tracey- 19

May-18

Dawn-13

Drew- 18

Gary- 16

( other characters may appear, their ages will be noted at their appearance.)

Chapter three: Braking

The two bicycle riders had no idea of what was to happen soon. Misty had been riding calmly onto the road while Ash was out running cars and officer Jennies trying to pull him over. The latter had continuously failed to match his speed. Only when he neared the road to Misty's gym did he slow down. Soon to discover, it wasn't enough.

Misty was about to turn left into the intersection as a speedy Ash had hugged the turn tightly and…**Crash**! Ash had completely wrecked with Misty. Luckily, Misty had just collapsed to the side while Ash was thrown of his bike and skidded on the road.

Neither were hurt badly, the same couldn't be said for their bikes however. Pieces laid scattered everywhere, chains for the peddles were dislocated, brake gears were snapped of, and a tire was bent at a 45 degree angle.

Recovering from the collision the two found the other's gaze. For a brief moment they blushed and smiled at each other. Next thing they new Misty gave Ash the death glare while Ash grew fearful and sweat dropped. They picked up their bags and the only thing worth salvaging which were the frames and what remained attached. Misty, with a scary expression on her face gestured for him to continue up the path to Cerulean. Ash could only smile and head drop before following her directions. _Still the Mist I know and love_.

Once they arrived at the gym Ash and Misty set their disheveled bikes outside the garage. As soon this was done Misty continued her actions from earlier "**Ash Ketchum!** **You realize you're paying me back for this! I can't believe that due to your stupidity I have yet another bike destroyed by you! But this time you managed to destroy two this time!**" She said menacingly at him and giving him a small jolt of fear.

The young trainer considered yelling back something to the effect of, 'No way! I paid you back once already and I had to put up with..' but he didn't want to ruin his chances with her. Therefore, he took another approach to engage the situation.

"Mist, calm down!" speaking more friendly than not, hoping his 'more-of-a-request' comment would take effect. "I'm sorry for crashing into you, I really am. I didn't mean… " his words would stop there as Misty exclaimed the next comment that would sourly end the fight, which the both of them would greatly loath ever being said.

" **What? You didn't mean to be so incompetent as to come rocketing down the road and destroying, again, the same bike!**" Misty's words were growing more hostile now. Soon she would say something to his face that neither of them would be able to bare. "**Geese, you can be so useless Ketchum! The only thing I've ever seen you do worth while was competing in the Indigo tournament after getting the badges you needed! Which you didn't really earn 'cause the gym leaders **_**gave**_** them to you! **" Now she'd done it, she had said just the right things that would lower his spirits.

'_So… that's what she thinks of me._' He thought solemnly about the hurtful statement the girl had just screamed at him. Casting his gaze down so the visor of his hat blocked his face, Ash walked away from where he heard those painful words. Absolutely crushed, not by how she said her insult, or even that she said them. It was the way she looked that told Ash that she appeared to believe them. Straining not to cry, only to fail and to allow a whimper to enter Misty's ears before fleeing the scene. Reaching another side of the water gym/ house he slunk down against the wall, still quietly whimpering to himself. Heart broken of what his best friend, and what he wanted to be his girlfriend, had cruelly yelled at him.

Prepared to command him to turn and face her, Misty heard something that terrified her out of her state of frustration and into a state of what could best be described as, shock. It was the sound of a small sob leaving Ash's mouth as he turned away from her. '_No,no,no,no…. oh God. No why did I take it that far?_' Frantically thinking as she had realized what she had done that she had never wanted to do.

The Cerulean trainer had actually made one of the toughest, energetic, kind people she ever knew to brake into tears. Worst of all, was knowing he was sensitive about the whole 'whether or not he deserved the badges dispute.' Especially since they were his first gym badges in his life. And now, she had just told him how unworthy he was of the symbolic pieces of metal that he had put so much effort into wining. It wasn't long until she followed in crying for what she'd done.

For a brief moment, Miisty had fallen to her knees, frozen as she replayed the horrible incident that recently unfurled. However she convinced herself she had to do something for him, the moment of self pitying was over as Misty had sprung back on her feet and literally ran after Ash's trail, searching for her friend that she needed to make amends to. _If only I hadn't been so stupid to say those dreadful statements; I wouldn't be in this situation_.

Tears still had continued to build up, then fall down her cheeks as she tried to find Ash. Fear began to overwhelm her, thinking that he may have somehow left without her noticing. Possibly hating her and not wanting to be with her anymore. Despite that she found this very likely, she didn't stop rounding the perimeter of the building; ever so looking out for his location.

While searching, she'd call out his name in an attempt to get a response that would reveal his position. Left only to continue running without any such a call from the teen boy, her worries started to intensify. She began to think that he would not respond because his sobs were to great, or he simply didn't want to see her out of anger. Perhaps he was too angry to even look at her, which as a result made the girl become more distraught with regret. _This is just great! I already have to apologize because of my stupid temper and Ash hasn't even been here for ten minutes!_

Her self scolding would continue as she replayed and reviewed the words she had poorly spat at her secret crush. " _**you can be so useless Ketchum… you didn't really earn…**_" Constantly echoing in her head and that she knew would continue to do so until she could somehow make up for her unwise decision.

Chapter three, so if you have been reading from the start like a smarty. Then you know that I want reviews, opinions, violation reports etc. And once again, sorry if I have made any violations or I have am just incorrect about something from the actual show. Otherwise, see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Resolved

Here we go again, a Poke'mon fan fiction

**Disclaimer, check it out: I do not own poke'mon **so too bad I can't make this fic a fact. L Anyway, for my Aero smith/ Steven Tyler inspired phrase, REEEEEEEAAAAD OOOOOOOOOON!

**Warning, warning, WARNING….READ THIS! **It's been a while since I've watched the show so sorry if I make mistakes 'cause most likely I might make at least one. L

A/n: Sorry if my previous chapters have been keeerappy, but I wouldn't exactly know what ya'lls think 'cause no one has reviewed.L I don't want to seem pushy or whatever but I would like to know what any of my readers think. Although I did check to see what _may _be the problem. So I know that my story page for this fic is weird so if you may not know how to review, just go to the word bubble at the bottom and click on give your review. That'd be it for know so it's time to Reeeeeaaaaad ooooooooooooon! Oh wait **P.S. the name of this story will be changed to "Here we go again" once I put out the next chapter! I'll say this again at the end A/n note!**

Ages:

Ash- 16

Misty- 17

Delia- 42

Brock- 20

Tracey- 19

May-18

Dawn-13

Drew- 18

( other characters may appear, their ages will be noted at their appearance.)

Chapter four: Resolved

Her search for the male trainer had been thus far unsuccessful. The water trainer known as Misty, was failing to find her dearest friend who she loved the most but had harmed so badly. How she had loathed herself for this! Every moment without seeing him, every time she expected to find him around a corner and staring at her with an angry glare was weighing her down. _If I can find him… _she thought. _And if he'd forgive me… I'll never be cruel to him again._

Becoming more and more uneasy as she worried for the boy she had been looking for, paranoia had found its way into whatever free space was left in her mind. She wasn't even sure if he was actually still around for her to find. He very may have well left out of heart break or anger, causing him to not want to be with her anymore. That would be very likely for him to do so, in Misty's opinion. _Why would he stay with me? _She thought, believing that since he had traveled with kinder companions than her. Never the less, even if he were to hate her for the rest of his natural life, she would not stop looking until she found him.

The steps of her tiring legs soon came to a halt, anticipating the surrender of her search. Only when a figure from a nearby concaving corner had suddenly gained her undivided attention, returning her determination. It was him! At last, sadly yet happily, (or sappily) Misty found him after what felt like hours of looking that was in reality, less than thirty minutes.

Out of uncertainty, she at first approached the raven haired teen who had been to saddened to notice her presence. She greatly desired to embrace him and ease him of the pain she had caused. Desperately wanting to relieve his heartbreak, quickening her speed towards the crumpled teenager. Surely enough she had sat next to him on the ground, pulled him to a sweet embrace with her holding him from behind and allowing his head to rest on her shoulder. She was rubbing his right arm affectionately while he calmed in her arms.

He had been sitting in his self pitying state when he had felt a warm and comforting sensation wrap around him. Whatever or whoever it was, was small yet had a strong hold on him that gently pulled him in deeper into the owner's arms. The Poke'mon trainer who went by the name of Ash, allowed his head to lean back to rest on his comforter's shoulder. His eyes were closed as he did so, opening them once he had cozily let the back of his head to stop on… Misty's shoulder? Yes it was Misty, she was holding him in her arms and looking down at him with a weak smile.

Written on her face was sadness for the one nestled in her arms. Her expression had already spoken for itself for how she was feeling. This was clear to Ash, she regretted the things that she had shouted at him, hurt by the pain they brought to him and to her. Both had never been this vulnerable to each other in the whole time they'd known the other. They were usually so strong headed and self confident, but not now, now they were in the open. As open as a book on it's middle page.

He couldn't help but marvel at her and her kindness. How sweet it was that she despised being hurtful towards him, that she felt so emotional about his discomfort, and how she truly cared for his well being. Ash thought how lucky he was that someone like Misty was one of his best friends and how thankful he is for _her_. It was simply out of his power now. Normally he could keep his emotions locked up and kept secret but Misty's love had cracked him, rendering him incapable from holding back his feelings. There was no other option but to forgive the harsh statement from before. What else could he do, his love for her just had that effect on him.

Misty softly brushed his raven hair covered head with her hand, trying to comfort him for his sorrow. " I really hate myself right now, Ash. I'm… I can't tell you how sorry I am, you didn't deserve that. I shouldn't have been such a bitch to you, especially since you didn't even yell back." She spoke apologetically and softly to him. Seeing that he was becoming more at ease, she continued on.

" It's understandable if you don't want me with you because you hate me… I would if I were you. I just couldn't bare knowing that I hurt you like that, I never wanted to lower your self esteem or anything. I guess I'm too used to us arguing, and that since I haven't been able too for a while, that I forgot to control myself. **NO**, that's not good enough, what I said was wrong, no excuses can be made for what I said!" Misty spoke that last sentence as her way of releasing her frustration while at the same time expressing her apology the best way possible for her. However, there was the lack of relief of having to do so in the first place. That didn't really bother her though, as long as she made him feel better, she could care less about herself. What else was there to do? She loved the guy.

Misty felt something move in her arms as she saw Ash look up at her with sad, chocolate brown eyes. " Thank you… Misty. Please don't hate yourself, you did feel bad after you said it and came after me to help make me feel better. I think you were just upset that I broke your bike and got caught up in the moment. I don't want you to feel bad about all this, you said your apology and I accept it." Speaking in a sweet tone that Misty loved hearing to come from him.

Ash wasn't about to give up the chance to be loved on by Misty however. So he wanted to make it a little sadder to lengthen the attention he was getting. "I think I should tell you though Misty, I did believe that that's what you actually thought of me. You know, being useless and all. It kinda made me think that you must have hated me." Successfully pulling off the 'sad guy' gimmick.

" No Ash, I have never thought badly of you and I could never hate you. I didn't mean any of that negative stuff from earlier. You're a good person. And I'm very lucky to have someone like you." She said soothingly to him, while hinting that she 'has someone like him' meant more than it did in it's context. " So please believe me when I say that you're not useless." With these last words, the brief turmoil was over, the two trainers were once again going back to normal.

A/n: Alright I hope I did better this time!J Also, I'm thinking that next chapter I'll try and get the AAML stuff started. Don't worry other shippers I have contestshipping as well as others in later chapters.J FYI: I prefer to call contestshipping MADL( May and Drew love or Drew and May) so that's just me. Anywho that'll be final note other than the one below. **P.S. the name of this story will be changed to "Here we go again" once I put out the next chapter! **

**PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS SSEEEEEEEEE review!** Or report abuse, I don't want to be the idiot who somehow is doing someone else's story. I accept **ALL** reviews, good and bad. So other than the other usual stuff…. Keeep reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Getting close

Here we go again, a Poke'mon fan fiction

**Disclaimer, check it out: I do not own poke'mon **so too bad I can't make this fic a fact. L Anyway, for my Aero smith/ Steven Tyler inspired phrase, REEEEEEEAAAAD OOOOOOOOOON! No I don't own Aero smith either.

**Warning, warning, WARNING….READ THIS! **It's been a while since I've watched the show so sorry if I make mistakes 'cause most likely I might make at least one. L

Ages:

Ash- 16

Misty- 17

Delia- 42

Brock- 20

Tracey- 19

May-18

Dawn-13

Drew- 18

( other characters may appear, their ages will be noted at their appearance.)

A/n: P.S. you guys _**may or may not **_want to read the (A/n) at the end!

Chapter five: Getting close

Some time had passed with Misty just holding Ash in her arms, thought she would try to add some humor to their situation. "Although you should know I do expect some reimbursement for my bike." Both trainers laughed at her witty joke. "I'm serious though!" Looking down at a laughing Ash that had chuckled longer than she had at the old and apparently traditional topic. "Ha ha, I know Misty. I've gotten used to hearing that a long time ago." Speaking humorously yet meaning what he said. It had been a very long time since he heard Misty use the 'you wrecked my bike' excuse. Only this time, he was actually happy that it happened.

Ash looked at Misty with a happy smile on his face. He knew why her comment of him being charged with repaying her for the bike had brought a sense of happiness to him. He had missed it when ever Misty would lecture him about having to pay her for the bike he destroyed because it gave him an opportunity to have his own conversations with her. This is what he really missed about not having Misty around when he continued traveling while she had to stay behind for her gym. "At least now we have an excuse that'll keep you with me incase your sisters go on tour again!" Speaking merrily, not choosing his words carefully as he spoke them.

"Are you seriously **happy** that you broke my bike? " She then quickly stood up causing Ash to do the same. Misty was surprised at her eldest friend's contentment for the breaking the bike. Normally he would argue with her or just complain that she expected him to have to repay her for her damaged bike, instead he actually… liked the idea of owing her a new bike.

His expression changed to fear after taking notice in Misty's response to his playful statement. Despite knowing her ability to pound him in or send him flying off with her seemingly super natural strength, Ash raised his arms so that they shielded him for a defense against her attack. Attempting to avoid a beat down, he tried to explain himself so that he might come out unscratched. "Wa- wa- wait Misty Please! Hear me out, I didn't mean to sound like I was…huh?" The boy realized that he hadn't been beaten, yelled at, whacked by the mallet, slapped, strangled, stomped, ear pulled… well you get the general stuff that came after he had irked Misty in any way. Looking over the elbow that blocked his face he saw a confused Misty looking at him rather than an angry one. Which was a rather refreshing scene for Ash considering the times he'd say something dense and rude, or wouldn't pay attention to Misty, or do something stupid that resulted in a whooping from the red head.

Felling lucky due to coming this far without a violent reaction from Misty he continued to tell her his reason for having such a proud view of wrecking her bike again. Although he did hesitate since he was unfamiliar with making this much progress and was weary of what might happen. "… I was saying that… I'm glad to have you with me again and that now you can tell your sisters why you can't leave me until I'm able to pay you back. And if I can say this without sounding too corny, it feels like the old times when we traveled and I like knowing you'll be there with me the whole way." Finishing softly which made him appear sweeter in Misty's eyes.

Cocking her head to her right side, the water trainer gave the young man a very warm smile along with a small blush on her face as a result of his unintended, however still affectionate speech. "You're not corny Ash just a little dense and very sweet. And as for your joke all I say is that I can see my behavior from earlier didn't change your humor." This was simply her way of accepting his joke.

Lord how much he loved her! His heart just melted when she did her signature head tilt at him. She was just being so affectionate to him that Ash had become absorbed by her pleasant behavior. She was just absolutely perfect. "Yeah, I guess nothing can keep me down for long huh?" Dreamily talking to her as he scratched the back of his head. She hadn't noticed his love struck tone, but did notice that he was most definitely himself again.

Regardless of hearing him confirm that he was restored his confidence, she wasn't able to accept that she had made up for what she did. Being mean didn't suit her personally and it bothered her that she was the meanest she'd ever been to him. Again the worst of it being the one she loved most. "I still can't shake this horrible feeling I have Ash. I was so awful to you and it doesn't seem right that I didn't do much to make up for it. I just feel like I need to do something, but I don't know what." She said then tilted her head on her other side while wearing a sad pair of green eyes.

Ash soon found himself unable to hold back. How he just absolutely loved it when she cocked her head to her side, or when she spoke soft enough that she was a living embodiment of an angel in Ash's eyes. He got the courage move up to his love and he made his next move.

His feet began to step towards her as if they were programmed to do so. He was no longer in control, he had given in to his emotions although he had no intentions of stepping away.

Ash moved in closer to Misty, taking off his hat and hooking it on his belt. '_This is sudden and unusual for him,_' Misty thought watching him advance closer to her, not saying a word as he advanced. The scene was very strange indeed, why was he getting so close and… no, wait… he's still coming closer… and closer… _Oh my God! He's dead in front of me! Why is he soooooo close!_ The red head screamed to herself.

A part of her wanted to back away but simply couldn't, she was frozen, heartbeat going wild, blushing like crazy, mouth a gap. His body was only inches from hers, he stood over her by about two inches. he placed his fingerless, gloved hand on her soft cheek and stroke it gently. _He Likes me! He has to! Wait does he? Of course he does! What do I do? Wait… what's he gonna do! _Her mind was going crazy trying to process what was happening before her eyes. It was so strange for Ash to just randomly get so close to her without an apparent reason. All she did was tell him that she still felt bad for yelling at him so harshly and the next thing either of the two knew, he's walking up to her with a grin upon his face.

Leaning in closer to her face, Ash put his mouth next to her ear and whispered oh so softly. "Actually..." he said beginning to slowly wrap an arm around her waist. "… there is one thing that I think you can do to make it better." Voice deep and quietly he spoke into the young lady's ear.

Her question came out as though her thoughts were impossible to keep inside her mind and had found their way out her mouth. "What, what, w-what c-can, w-what is it…?" Stuttering, shocked from the events that had occurred so quickly.

He smiled while looking slightly down at her and gazing into her dark green eyes. "Bless me with a kiss, Mist and don't think about earlier again…" How she praised hearing him call her by her nickname. "Then promise me that you'll forgive yourself. " He said slowly moving his hand behind her head and his other hand on her other cheek. "A-Ash? I.." was all that she could say before he put a finger on her lips and shushing her.

She was going crazy, she couldn't breathe , her heart pounded in her chest, her body was absolutely numb all over. "Oh, and don't forget…" He said getting in closer, his lips just centimeters away from touching hers.

What came next was….

A/n: Cliiiiiiffff. Cliff, cliff, cliff, cliiiiiiiiiifff ! Sorry guys but I had to do that. Don't let my profile name fool you. I am a master of torture, wahahahahahahahahhaha, hahahaah, hahaha… (cough, cough, cough) sorry over extended evil laugh moment. Any way this is the punishment for not review… no I actually got nothing. I want people to review since I'm on ch.6 and still got zip, I tried to pull this of as a consequence but truth be told, I'm only holding on to what happens next so that I have something to work with for next chapter. But I will give credit when credit is due. For this story I'd like to recognize "tmp 1114" and "Sandgem" for actually responding. And **if they/ he/she/it/ artificially intelegent computer system/ extraterrestrial life form/ couch potato wishes**, I will give a **brief** answer on whether or not next chapter that what we think will happen will happen. Otherwise, read on, review, flame, report abuse, and please stay tuned for next chapter! AAM….


	6. Chapter 6: Same beginning

Here we go again, a Poke'mon fan fiction

**Disclaimer, check it out: I do not own poke'mon **so too bad I can't make this fic a fact. L Anyway, for my Aero smith/ Steven Tyler inspired phrase, REEEEEEEAAAAD OOOOOOOOOON!

**Warning, warning, WARNING….READ THIS! **It's been a while since I've watched the show so sorry if I make mistakes 'cause most likely I might make at least one. L

Ages:

Ash- 16

Misty- 17

Delia- 42

Brock- 20

Tracey- 19

May-18

Dawn-13

Drew- 18

( other characters may appear, their ages will be noted at their appearance.)

A/n: This may be my last chapter for a few days but don't worry I am determined to continue posting frequently. **Now read mortals! Reeeeeeead!** Sorry caffine rush, woohooo!

Chapter six: Two relationships, same beginning.

… beyond what she thought was to happen this day. Ash leant in eyes closing seconds away from contact, Misty was still in shock eyes open as if watching a romance movie in first person. Then it happened…their lips met softly yet passionately. Misty's eyes closed as she slowly wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. A warm sensation spread through her as the kiss deepened. For a while they just stood there, kissing each other. Finally, kissing each other.

Soon after their first contact the two were feeling into each other's mouths with their tongues. Their hands rubbed on each other comfortingly as if they wanted to be sure that what they were feeling was real and not some marvelous dream. It was to overwhelming for Misty she could no longer stand on her own, her legs were betraying her. Buckling, going weak from all of her emotions she had felt all at once. Somehow Ash learned this and pressed her against the side of the outside wall of the garage of her house.

Their kiss turned into a total make out groping session, feeling each other everywhere they could reach. They were at last letting out years of pent up energy for each other. Tears began to sink down from Misty's eyes as they continued. Ash felt the excess salty moisture on his face and looked at Misty with horror thinking he had done something wrong. Maybe she didn't want this and he had over stepped his boundaries, worrying that what he had done just hurt their friendship. He broke away from her but remained where he was to help keep Misty standing.

"Oh God Misty I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean to make you feel-" He was stopped by her lips. Letting him know he was not hurting her. She was relieved that he pulled away from her out of concern rather than him changing his mind about her.

Looking at him with sappy eyes, "I'm crying 'cause… 'cause… what the hell took you so long Ash Ketchum!" She said in a joking tone and a sob. To the two trainers, this was Misty's way of saying 'it's about time!' in the style that they usually communicated with.

Ash nuzzled her and held her in his arms. "I'm a dense idiot remember? I can't help it if I figured it out this late." He said lovingly to her as he held her. Neither of them really believed that he was really dense, at least not as dense as he started out to be. Ever since they started his first journey together Ash had learned to not be as hard headed and to pay more attention to detail. Which Ash believed was thanks to Misty and was one of the many reasons he loved her and vice versa.

They returned to their hot teen make out session. Misty was still pressed up against the wall being supported by Ash's body. She ran her fingers of one hand through his jet black hair and lightly tugged at the top while the other rubbed on his back. Ash was obviously enjoying the comfort from Misty as he continued to keep his lips on hers and lightly moan just as she did.

Despite being drunk with the hormones rushing through him, Ash didn't want to move too fast on Misty in fear of ruining their moment. It was all that he could do from preventing himself to fall victim to his desires, none the less he kept himself from acting on his lust for her. After all, he wasn't ready yet for that level. That didn't mean he wouldn't have some PG-13 fun with her!

Moving his head so that his lips rested on her neck where he kissed and lightly sucked making Misty moan from the sensation. He put his lips up to her ear "I can't tell you how much I've wanted this Mist." She made him look at her and she smirked saying " You! I may have only confessed it to myself a few moments ago but I have sooooo been wanting this longer than you have."

A playful smile stretched across their faces and Ash had an idea, was inspired by their former arguments. "Have not!" he said in a whisper and coming in for another kiss. "Have too!" she said in the same way as he did. "Have not!" softly putting a hand on her face still whispering the same two words. "Have too!" placing a hand behind his head forcing him to lock lips with her faster than what he was planning to do. After a few moments passed Misty released her grip on Ash and kissed his cheek with an expression on her face that read 'I won!' Ash chuckled a little and came in to kiss her again. Before he touched he said "You win, you've been waiting longer!"

Misty rubbed her hand on Ash's back while the other held on to the back of his neck. While he was being caressed by Misty, he moved one of his hands up her left side and behind her back, the other he moved to where she had tied her hair into a ponytail. He managed to pull the tie out allowing red-orange, graceful, indeed soft hair flow slightly past her shoulders. _I was right when I thought her hair was soft._

As if in sync the two pulled their heads back to look at each other. Ash gave a romantically evil smile, the kind that guys with charm use in attempt to in turn on and charm a girl. "I knew it. You look breathtaking with your hair down." He said in a low flirtatious voice. Misty blushed at this and slightly giggled at his surprisingly romantic comment.

She was enjoying his unusual witty and suave behavior. Kissing her, flirting with her, and charming her; she had instantly been drawn into a reality where her fantasies were coming true. And she wanted more as they continued to kiss and feel each other's body. Addiction for his lips had settled in the longer she kissed him. Nothing else seemed to even exist to either of them, they were just kissing as if they would never get a chance to kiss again.

After a good half hour and some umpteenth minutes later they pulled apart and fell to the ground with Misty in Ash's lap, her head resting on his shoulder. Both of them were breathing heavily with huge smiles on their faces. Misty looked up at her newly found boyfriend eyes glistening in the daylight, a smile spread upon her face.

"So was it as good as you hoped?" She said comically to him then leaned more into his panting but still strong chest. "Mist, it was more than I had dreamed of!" He said looking down at his clearly happy girlfriend. They both made a joke that if no one saw what they were doing, people would assume the trainers had just done something more 'intimate' than what they had. The two slowly began to catch their breath as Misty remained seated on Ash's lap and Ash with his arms around her waist.

At long last the two had come together. Rather unconventionally for a normal beginning intimate relationship. However, for the two trainers it didn't matter how they got together as long as they simply did. The irony is both, their friendship and their intimate relationship started with bikes being wrecked and something special between them happening as a result. In this case, it would be the most important and special thing to happen to them.

A/n: Well hope you enjoyed it peoples, please await the next chapter. No the story is not over, not yet, not the next chapter or the next or the next. So until next time, y'all know what to do! Review, report abuse, flame, criticize, compliment, etc. Thank you and keep reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Three spies

The new Indigo adventures , a Poke'mon fan fiction

**Disclaimer, check it out: I do not own poke'mon **so too bad I can't make this fic a fact. L

**Warning, warning, WARNING….READ THIS! **It's been a while since I've watched the show so sorry if I make mistakes 'cause most likely I might make at least one. L

A/n: So I did some research using other peoples opinions and some observations of my own so I'm changing one thing, Misty's age. It seems that a lot of people believe that she's actually two years older than Ash. So if you look at the ages you'll see that Misty is now older, for the sake of the story assume she's actually been the new age all along. Anyway, for my Aero smith/ Steven Tyler inspired phrase, REEEEEEEAAAAD OOOOOOOOOON!

Ages:

Ash- 16

Misty- 18

Delia- 42

Brock- 20

Tracey- 19

May-18

Dawn-13

Drew- 18

( other characters may appear, their ages will be noted at their appearance.)

Chapter seven: Three spies

A young red haired girl and a slightly younger black raven haired boy, are seen sitting by the side of a garage wall. The male is holding his girlfriend in his arms while she is seated on his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder as she looked up at him as he did back. They remained like that for a few moments simply smiling towards each other, not breaking eye contact until their heads moved closer together, slowly.

Their movement stopped cold when they heard an older female voice shout, "**Oh for crying out loud just make out alrea-**!" At that moment the unknown female's sudden outburst was cut off by a hand muffling her speech. The two outside were startled by the random shouting, flinching from the unexpected surprise. Reluctantly they stood up from their blissful position to face what or whoever it was that had disturbed them. Both of the teenagers looked up at the window on the wall that overlooked their position. Within the window's frame, Misty's three elder sisters were seen in a two-on-one struggle.

The eldest sister, Daisy, was pushing down on Violet's right shoulder while her free hand was over her mouth. Lily was on the other side of Violet and was trying to push her down by pressing on her head and other shoulder. Violet of course wasn't pushing against anyone except for her siblings on either side of her, shoving her towards the floor inside. From observing this, the two figured that Violet must have been the one who yelled.

All three of the eldest Waterflowers soon noticed that they had been spotted by the young trainers. In unison, they laughed nervously as they looked in the direction of their sister. Without changing their pose, each of them greeted the two love struck teens. "Heh. Like, hey sis!" Said Lily who was the first of the trio to speak. Daisy followed her and spoke with an equally nervous tone as Lily's. "Yeah, so like, how's it go'in guys?" Lastly, with Daisy's hand covering her mouth, Violet greeted her red-orange haired sibling with the same yet muffled tone of her sisters. "Mmnnnmnf mnmf mnf, lmnkf mmf!"

Flames burned in Misty's eyes as she slowly raised her gaze to meet the sight of her ridiculous sisters. These flames were not the kind that showed determination. Instead they showed fury towards the person, place, or thing that dared to stand in the frame of it's vision. Which unfortunately for her sisters, they stood in the dead center of Misty's sights. The window trio were as helpless as a trailer that stood in the path of a tornado.

Misty placed her hands on her hips as she cast a deadly glare at her sisters. "So. You three have been watching Ash and I for a while know?" Her sisters could only gulp since they lacked the courage to answer their youngest sister's question. Especially when they know how Misty can get during one of her rants. "Apparently I can't even kiss my new boyfriend _**alone**_, without you three getting in the way!" Tone rising more violently the more she continued to threaten her sisters.

Luck must have hated the youngest girl's siblings because while she stared at them she could see that Lily had a video camera hanging from her wrist. Finger raised and pointing to her sister's wrist she questioned, "Were you three seriously recording the two of us making out!" Her tone continuously growing more sinister as she spoke. The three in the window had chills sent up their spines at hearing their sister's growl. "Well that just about does it! Now I'm gonna get you!" Shouting and pulling out her mallet so she can unload a can of… mmm-n-mmm… whoop ass.

The three eldest Waterflowers stood frozen while they watched Misty prepare to strike at them with her cartoonly large hammer. She pulled back just as baseball players do when they are about to swing when suddenly, during her backswing, she came into contact with something. This somewhat startled Misty because of all the times she has used her trusty mallet, she never hit anything else except for what she was aiming for. Lowering her weapon, Misty turned in the direction of whatever it was she hit but found nothing there. Confused, the red head returned her focus to her sisters.

When she looked at them, they had their hands clasped over their mouths as a way of hiding that they were laughing at something. Obviously it must have been an embarrassing moment for their sister considering they were trying not to show the smiles etched on their faces. Misty figured that they must have seen what had happened and was annoyed that she did not. "What!? What is it?" Asked in a very displeased tone. Each of them only responded by pointing towards a limp figure laying under a tree. After further observation Misty could recognize the motionless body as, "Ash!" She screamed while rushing over to his body at great speed.

Orange-red hair draped around her face, she leaned over him so that she was face-to-face with her love. "Oh no! Ash, sweetheart I'm sorry, please tell me you're okay?" Her tone now dramatically softer and sweeter than it had been seconds ago. Rays of sunlight broke through the spaces between her hair since she still hadn't put her hair back up into a ponytail. The change in lighting on Ash's face made him stir a little, disturbed from the unintended rest he was sent to.

Ash remained awake for a split moment as he looked up at the angelic figure above him, who's voice was equally matched by her beauty. He was slightly delirious from the swing and being a bit of a sweet talker he spoke one line before passing out. "Hey there Mist. You know at first I thought you were an angel when I woke up." Afterwards, he fell asleep into unconsciousness. His words made Misty blush when she heard him call her an angel. With a hand going through his thick raven hair, Misty leaned in and kissed her boyfriend on his forehead. "Sweet dreams Ash." Voice low and soft as if she had just tucked him in for a night's sleep.

Behind the red-head stood her three sisters that had been watching since Ash fell asleep. What they really enjoyed seeing their little sister act so lovingly to her boyfriend. "Awwww, sis that was like sooooo cute!" Each of them crooned in unison. They weren't trying to tease Misty necessarily, but they couldn't help but squeal at gushy romantic stuff.

Deeply blushing at her sisters' gushing, Misty briefly forgot that she was still upset with her sisters interrupting her and Ash's romantic moment. "Now don't think that just because Ash here is unconscious, that you three aren't in trouble!" Her tone could best be described as a warning to her sisters. The three elder Waterflowers gulped, seriously believing that they were just in reaching distance of their demise. Adding to their fear, Misty giggled at the shocked expressions on her sisters' faces. "Hmm hmm! But for now you're safe, that is as long as you do as I say!" This really began to worry the three performers/gym leaders, there was just no telling what Misty would have them do.

In the past, Misty's sisters could easily control her and get what ever they wanted from her. After all, that is basically how they managed to get her to take over the gym. But ever since she'd come home, Misty grew out of being a push over to her sisters or anyone else for that matter. So in a manner of speaking, shit got real for Misty's sisters. "Because you guys don't mind getting involved in Ash and mine's love life, then you wouldn't mind carrying him **Gently** into the house would you?" The trio just nodded their heads frantically. "Good! Now hop-to-it."

Lily and Violet each took a leg while Daisy carried the unconscious trainer by lifting underneath his underarms. Due to the amount of muscle on his body, despite the fact it was lean muscle, Ash was a bit difficult to lift and carry for the three females. Violet leaned over to whisper into Lily's ear. "You know, I miss being able to get _her_ to do what _we_ wanted." Complaining about not having the power they once held over their sister. Daisy noticed that Misty looked over her shoulder and was watching Lily and Violet. Attempting to save them from possible, eminent doom, she mouthed the words 'shut up.' Neither noticed the warning as Lily heaved and said, "I know! Ash has to at least weigh a hundred and eighty, if not, he's gotta weigh two-hundred!"

Time seemed to have gone out for the two leg bearers as a feisty redhead appeared behind them. "So whatcha guys talkin' about?" Her cheery tone intimidated her siblings. "Na-nothing lil' sis!" Lily pipped up. Misty raised an eyebrow at the nervousness in her sisters voice. "Really 'cause I could've sworn that I heard this whiny sound coming from behind me and thought that I was going to have to hit something with my mallet?" Sending a chill up the two's spine. "No, no! We weren't whining at all!" Both of the appendage carriers sweat dropped. "Good, now march."

At the front of the building where the destroyed bikes and bags lay, a fluffy yellow mouse had finally caught up with it's master's target location. It soon saw the orphaned bikes and bags, figuring that it's master must be somewhere else. The yellow mouse began to sniff the air for the scent of his trainer. Searching, he followed the airborne trail of his human companion. Soon enough, he found his beloved master friend… being carried away by the three water women?

Panic soon entered his mind as he quickly approached his owner who seemed limp and lifeless in the females' hold. After a short sprint, he leapt up on the chest of the unconscious male and began to beg for him to wake up. "Pika pi! Pika Pika Ka Chu Ka Pi Chuu?" (Ash! Please wake up, why're you being carried and why aren't you moving?) Tears building up in his eyes. He felt a pair of feminine, human hands pick him up and pull him into a comforting embrace.

She looked down at her old mouse friend. It had been such a long time that she'd gotten to hold the electric rodent. But now she couldn't help but feel bad for the small creature since he didn't really know what was happening. "Shhh, Pikachu it's okay. Ash is okay. It's a long story but I'll fill you in once we set Ash down somewhere comfortable, does that sound good?" The green eyed Cerulean beauty spoke softly as she comforted the small Pokemon in her arms.

Whipping away the tears with his arm, Pikachu looked up at the face of his comforter and instantly perked up knowing that everything he had been told was true. "Pikachu Pi!" (Misty) He exclaimed, proceeding to nuzzle into Misty's neck. Pikachu allowed himself to be carried into the residence of the Waterflower's.

Not long after the five entered the building, Misty sat down on the lounge room couch and had her three siblings lay Ash down with his head on her lap. Pikachu was confused at first but all his questions about the situation were quickly answered by the first human female he ever trusted. "…and that's where you came in little guy and here we are!" Misty finished explaining what all had happened from her and Ash arriving at the gym to present. Pikachu was feeling much better now, but was still worried about his best human friend. This did not go unnoticed by Misty. A warm smile spread on her face as she came up with an idea.

After getting the yellow Pokemon to look at her by putting a finger under his chin. "Say, why don't you go into the arena. I've got a surprise for you, and Ash when he wakes up." An unsure look had fixed itself on the mouse's face. "Don't worry I'll take really good care of Ash, trust me, you're really going to like the surprise." Looking at the tiny creature with a sympathetic smile.

Reluctantly agreeing to Misty's suggestion, Pikachu pranced off to the arena. He still worried about his master, he began to tear up as he approached the small stadium of the gym. Nothing appeared new about it from what he could tell. The shape of the arena was the same, as well as the Pokemon that were freely roaming the pool area. Indeed everything was exactly as he remembered it except for a giant Tv screen on the wall. His interest to find whatever it was Misty had wanted to show him was running out. That is until he felt a very petite hand rest on his shoulder. (Are you alright? You look like you've been crying?) Pikachu's jaw dropped for he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Her green eyes looked down at the raven haired teen peacefully resting in her lap. For so long she had dreamed of the simple things such as this. It was somewhat silly actually. The things that she'd just imagine out of the blue, especially right at this moment. She'd picture herself coming home from work just as Ash was coming home from his own job, whatever that may be. Or spending a snowy night in a cabin with him, nestled together in front of a cozy fire. Being able to say goodnight and lay next to him as they slept was a very common fantasy of hers. And even coming home to Ash as her husband and what she pictured as their child. Clearly she knew that she wanted to have a family with Ash, but of course Misty wasn't stupid. It would be years until that particular fantasy would come true.

Refocusing her attention on the now, the water trainer turned her vision at the peacefully resting teen in her lap. She adorned how cute he looked when he slept, sometimes his mouth would open just a little while other times it would be shut as he breathed in and out through his nose. Yet for the female, the best part was watching him wake up. So innocent looking, so sweet, so much like the ten year old boy that she'd fallen in love with. "I hope you wake up soon Ash." Affectionately speaking in a quite voice. "You and Pikachu are really going to love the surprises I have."

A/n: So I'm back! Hope you guys liked my last chapter and if not, I hope this one is an improvement in my writing skills. Also as some miscellaneous info, I have a new reader who has favorited this story and he/ she/ cyborg/ bed lump is called "sortofbored." This is my way of saying thanks, bla-bla-bla. Time to review, flame, express unspoken love or hate for this story, and if needed report abuse. Please warn me first if I did abuse. Plus I plan to have the first battle scene out by ch.10.

P.S. Let me know if this chapter is good or bad. I can't tell, it's been so long since I've posted.


End file.
